Within the past few years, a new class of non-hormonal anti-inflammatory agents, namely, certain 5-aroyl-1-loweralkylpyrrole-2-acetic acid derivatives, have been reported. Due to their anti-inflammatory activity, such derivatives are indicated for the inflammation and pain associated with arthritic diseases, e.g., rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis and the like. It has now been found that such derivatives, when combined with two well-known analgesics, acetaminophen and/or aspirin, have greater efficacy in the suppression of inflammation and arthritic degenerations than when administered alone.